Energy for use in heating and cooling buildings has become expensive to consume as well as environmentally difficult to generate. Whether occupants rely on gas, electric, or even solid fuel to heat and/or cool their buildings, the cost of these energy sources is not decreasing, and utilizing each of these sources has environmental impacts unique to each source. For example, electricity is manufactured utilizing coal in most cases or via hydro turbines. The burning of the coal can adversely impact the atmosphere, and the hydro turbines have been recognized to adversely impact fish populations. It would be beneficial to require less energy from these sources to maintain a building at a comfortable temperature during both cold winter months and hot summer months as well. The present disclosure provides both heating and cooling systems.